Deleted
by Tiner Bening
Summary: Naru ikut Pramuka inti karena ingin bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Tapi semua tidak yang semudah ia bayangkan. Pramuka memang menyenangkan tapi kakak seniornya yang tidak menyenangkan, Sasuke. Semua tentang pengorvbanan, penghianatan, dan ketidak pekaan. Warning: SasufemNaru. My first fanfic.


**Author:** Tiner Bening

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto

 **Title:** Deleted

 **Pairing:** SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru

 **Warning:** SasuFemNaru, Typo(s), EYD belum sempurna, OOC (mungkin)

* * *

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DELETED**

"Kau akan masuk SMP mana?"Gaara menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Naru yang sedang sibuk dengan buku matematikanya. Naru menghentikan aktivitasnya, terdiam sejenak kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela .

"SMP nanti aku akan pindah ke Konoha, Tousan sudah mendaftarkanku di Konoha Junior High School," membuang muka, Gaara hanya menatap sahabat lamanya, keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Oh begitu, Kenapa kau pindah?" kata Gaara sambil menatap Naru yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan buku matematikanya, ia sedikit melirik Gaara.

"Entahlah... Tousan bilang dia ingin aku sekolah di sana, katanya lebih bagus daripada di Suna, dan Tousan juga dipindahkan ke sana, di sana juga ada Kyuu-ni," Naru kembali melempar pandangan ke arah jendela. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Artinya kita akan jarang seperti ini lagi?"Naru hanya terdiam seolah tak mendengar.

"Atau mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Suna."

"Aku masuk Suna Junior High School, " Ia berkata sambil menatap Naru, berusaha memberi kode.

"Yayasan sekolah kita sama," sambung Naru, Gaara harap Naru sadar apa maksudnya .

"Hei, jika sekolah kita satu yayasan, artinya kita masih bisa bertemu," sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Maksudmu?" Naru sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sahabat lamanya ini.

"Jadi, karena sekolah kita satu yayasan, biasanya setahun sekali akan ada pekan kekerabatan antar sekolah."

"Pekan kekerabatan?" kata Naru sambil mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengartikan ucapan yang ia dengar barusan.

"Hanya ada satu cara, pekan kekerabatan hanya untuk anggota pramuka inti, jadi kita harus masuk pramuka inti, ok?"kata Gaara sambil menatap Naru dengan tatapan yang berusaha meyakinkan Naru.

"Kenapa harus?" jawab Naru sambil membalas tatapan Gaara.

"Agar kita dapat bertemu lagi baka."

"Oh, baiklah aku mengerti." jawab Naru, lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku matematikanya.

"Kau harus masuk ya, aku janji akan masuk pramuka inti."

"Tenang saja aku pasti ikut," kata Naru sambil menatap Gaara dengan senyumannya.

[Beberapa minggu setelah masuk SMP]

Ada penyesalan dalam diri Naru, mengapa ia harus masuk pramuka inti? Penyiksaan dari kyuubi di rumah sudah cukup menyebalkan. Tapi ia baru merasakan kekerasan yang sesungguhnya di Pramuka inti. Para seniornya memberi seluruh tugas berat pada anggota baru, namun karena anggota perempuan yang baru hanya Naru seorang , jadi seluruh tugas ia kerjakan sendiri. Ah sudahlah lagipula ini demi Gaara, tapi apa tidak ada cara lain?

"Hei Naru.. kau masuk ekstra apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik kursi di dekat meja Naru.

"Pramuka Inti," Jawab Naru tanpa berpaling dari buku bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Tidak salah kau masuk pramuka inti?" Sakura sedikit terkejut, karena di sekolah ini yang biasanya ikut pramuka inti hanya para siswa laki laki bukan perempuan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit sinis, ia tahu di pramuka inti hanya dia anggota perempuan yang baru, membuatnya sedikit tersiksa karena harus begabung dengan para senior cewek yang sangar.

"Bukan , err.. maksudku jarang sekali anak perempuan ikut pramuka inti."

"Memangnya kau ikut apa?"

"Awalnya aku ikut club drama, tapi karena yang ikut sedikit akhirnya dibubarkan."

"Jadi sekarang kau ikut apa?" Tanya Naru sambil menatap Sakura dalam, ia berharap Sakura akan masuk pramuka inti, agar ia punya teman.

"Makanya aku tanya padamu kau ikut ekstra apa, aku ingin satu ekstra denganmu,"jawaban sakura sesuai dengan harapan Naru.

"Tapi karena kau ikut pramuka inti sepertinya aku tak jadi satu ekstra denganmu," Sakura melanjutkan omongannya yang ternyata belum selesai, harapan Naru musnah. Berarti minggu ini ia akan di jadikan pembantu oleh para senior sangar karena tak berhasil membuat anak cewek masuk ke club mereka, tapi sebenarnya Sakura ingin masuk Pramuka inti karena ia tertarik pada Sasori-senpai. Saat pertama pensi MOS kemarin Sakura melihat Sasori-senpai bermain gitar sambil menyanyi.

"Aku ikut ekstra _badminton,_ " sambung Naru, ketika melihat Sakura yang akan beranjak pergi, namun tak jadi karena mendengar Naru berkata.

"Memangnya boleh dua ekstra?"Sakura sedikit tidak percaya pada ucapan teman barunya ini.

"Kau tidak mendengar? Maksimal itu ikut tiga ekstra, sepertinya aku harus memberikan Cottonbut padamu," jawab Naru _sweatdrop,_ Sakura mempertimbangkan jika ia masuk pramuka inti, ia pasti bisa lebih dekat dengan sasori-senpai, dan juga kalau _badminton_ ia bisa bertemu dengan Shikamaru-senpai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk Club _badminton_ dan pramuka inti.,"Naru sangat senang mendengar perkataan Sakura, karena ia tidak jadi di siksa minggu ini.

" _Badminton_ di mulai hari senin, pramuka inti hari kamis, pokoknya kau harus ada kamis nanti," kata Naru sambil memasukan buku bahasa Inggrisnya, kemudian mengganti dengan buku Kimia.

"Oke," lalu sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kearah mejanya.

[Hari kamis]

"Sakura! Kau bawa raket untuk main _badminton_ kan?" tanya Naru sambil berjalan kearah meja sakura.

"Tenang saja, atlet pro seperti aku mana mungkin lupa."Sakura memamerkan raket barunya kepada Naru, seperti biasa berwarna merah dengan list pink, berbeda dengan punya Naru yang berwarna biru tua.

"Hari ini kita bertanding _single_ ,"kata Naru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kapan? Tapi kita tidak membawa celana olahraga baka,"kata Sakura sambil mengobrak abrik tas sekolahnya berharap ada celana olahraga di dalamnya.

"Sebelum Pramuka inti, tak apalah pakai seragam ini, juga bisa dipakai saat badminton. Hanya sedikit susah bergerak" Jawab Naru sambil mencoba split untuk membuktikan bahwa rok sekolahnya bisa digunakan saat bermain nanti.

"krek" rok naru sobek sidikit di bagian kaki kiri. Ia langsung membatalkan niatnya split ala anak cheers.

"Sudah kubilang tak mungkin bisa."

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli rok yang lebih pendek," Sambung Naru sambil merapikan roknya

[Jam pelajaran selesai]

"Cepat sedikit Naru! Kita akan bertanding kan?" Teriak sakura dengan penuh semangat berlari ke lapangan bulutangkis indoor di lantai dua, sedangkan Naru hanya berjalan sambil mendengar lagu di headsetnya.

"Aku akan kasihan padamu jika kau kalah dipertandingan ini Sakura!" Balas Naru yang kemudian berlari hingga dapat mengejar sakura.

"oke kita mulai Naru," kata Sakura dengan tatapan sok hebat, Naru hanya berfokus kearah kok yang akan di servis oleh Sakura, Pertandingan konyol merekapun dimulai, smashan Naru membuat Sakura sedikit rempong karena harus berlari ke segala arah. Apalagi ketika Naru sengaja memperlambat pukulannya sehingga Kok jatuh beberapa cm dari Nett, Sakura sadar Naru harus melompat tinggi jika kok melambung tinggi, ditambah badanya yang pendek pula. Sakura memukul kok kuat-kuat hingga melambung tinggi, naru berlari mundur mengikuti arah kok, ia bermaksud membuat Sakura terkesan dengan cara melompat tinggi kemudian memukul bola sekuat tenaganya. Sepertinya itu semua tak semudah hayalan Naru.

"Krekkk…" suara robekan yang sangat panjang terdengar, Naru tidak mempertimbangkan jika ia melalukan aksi yang heroic tadi dengan busana yang ia pakai. Seisi orang di lapangan indoor itu menatap ke arah Naru, sepertinya roknya membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Naru! Rokmu! Robek sampai paha! HAHAHAHA"teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah Naru sambil tertawa sangat besar, awalnya semua orang menatap Naru, tapi ketika Sakura tertawa semua orang malah menatapnya.

"Mampus! Jam berpa sekarang!" rasanya ia ingin pulang kerumah sebentar dan mengganti roknya,ia langsung memasukan raketnya kedalam tas khusus peralatan badminton miliknya. Ok sekarang Naru merasa bodoh tidak mendengarkaan kata Sakura, ia akui jahitan roknya tak sekuat pukulannya.

"Jam 14.07,"jawab Sakura sambil ikut membereskan barang badmintonnya.

"Ah sudahlah Nar, lagipula sempakmu tidak terlihatkan," kata Sakura membuat Naru sedikit kesal.

"Kau pikir aku tak malu pahaku dilihat banyak orang?Pahaku ini jelek baka tidak sebagus artis korea." bentak Naru, Sakura hanya terdiam ,ia lalu mengikuti Naru pergi.

[skip]

"Seperti yang sensei bilang, hari sabtu besok kita akan mengadakan perkemahan untuk pelantikan pramuka inti yang baru,"kata Kakashi sambil mengamati reaksi anggota pramuka inti lainnya.

"Jadi peralatan yang dibawa adalah…. Blablabla,"Kakashi menjelaskan sambil membagikan kertas izin orang tua kepada seluruh anggota pramuka inti yang baru.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kalian ingat, nanti senior-senior kalian akan ikut serta, jadi kalian harus nurut sama senior senior kalian."Naru hanya melamun sambil melihat kearah ponsel miliknya ia baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Gaara, tak lama kemudian ada satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya

[pesan]

Naru :" apa kabar?"

Gaara:"baik"

Naru:"aku sudah masuk pramuka intiii, kau juga masukan?"

Gaara:"nggak"

Naru:"hah? Kenapa?"

Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia baca barusan, Gaara tidak masuk pramuka inti. Pikiran Naru kacau, ia tidak percaya semua perjuangannya untuk Gaara sia-sia , ia rela masuk pramuka inti hanya untuk Gaara. Getaran ponsel Naru mulai terasa menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Kata-kata Gaara terus terngiang dipikirannya.

Gaara:"Males"

Jantung Naru serasa berhenti berdetak, ia tak menyangka Gaara setega itu. Naru tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya pada pesan dari Gaara. Apa arti semua perjuangannya? Ia bertahan disini hanya karena Gaara, bukan karena Jamborenya hebat, atau karena pramukanya sering menang lomba. Tapi ini semua karena Gaara. Apa secepat itu Gaara lupa padanya? Atau Gaara lupa pada janjinya?

"Sekian untuk hari ini silahkan pulang."

"Woi Nar! Kau mau ikut beli topi pramuka gak di bawah?" tanya Sakura sambil merangkul Naru sok akrab.

"Aku mau beli dasinya, emang belinya dimana sih?"

"Beli di sanggar Pramuka lah, sama si kakashi itu."

Tiba-tiba ada telpon yang masuk ke ponsel Naru.

"kau duluan saja," kata Naru dengan nada sedikit mengusir. Kemudian Sakura pergi menuruti perintahnya. Layaknya anjing dengan tuannya.

"Hallo ada apa telpon-telpon baka?"ia kesal kyuubi menelponnya, padahal ia harap yang menelpon adalah Gaara atau orang penting lainnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri hari ini, aku mau main kerumah itachi." Telepon langsung ditutup oleh kyuubi tanpa banyak bicara.

Lalu ia langsung berjalan setiap langkah kakinya ia memikirkan ucapan Gaara, Naru masih tidak yakin kalau Gaara berkata seperti itu. Mugkin yang membalas pesan itu temannya yang iseng. Setiap langkah, ia seolah mendengar janji Gaara dulu "aku pasti masuk pramuka inti" ya sekarang itu hanya omong kosong yang tak berguna. Padahal ia selalu menantinantikan saat ia bertemu Gaara orang yang ia sukai dari ia kelas 1 SD sampai detik ini.

Tepat di anak tangga terakhir Naru ingat dia seharusnya bersama dengan Sakura sepertinya ia meninggalkan Sakura di atas. Naru memutar badannya dan kembali menaiki anak tangga, ada langkah kaki orang lain di belakangnya tepat sekali di belakangnya. Suara langkah kaki orang itu menyadarkan Naru bahwa Sakura sudah di bawah. Spontan Naru memutar badannya dan tepat di hadapannya ada seorang laki laki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Karena faktor tubuh naru yang pendek ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

" _Sorry._ " spontan Naru langsung berkata begitu. Tapi tak sepatah kata pun di ucapkan laki-laki tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Naru kemudian melihat keatas tepat kewajah orang itu dengan tatapan sinis.

 **To Be Countinue**


End file.
